Cover Stories on Sailormoon
by Yukiwinter
Summary: A collection of random sailormoon drabbles. [Chapter 5 peek a boo : ["Brother ! Brother ! Where are you ? I so scared !" the little boy cry out in despair, in hoping to find his missing brother] [ Chapter 6 peek a boo : [...Prince Endymion chuckled in amusement, ignoring the princess fiercely stare. ]
1. My masked love for you

**Author Notes : **_Hi guys , this is my 2__nd__ attempts on Sailormoon Fanfiction and I decided to try drabbles instead of the long story ^^ . I do hope you guys will like my drabbles._

_Please do take some time out to leave a review after finish reading and let me hear your thoughts . Thank You ^^ _

_Lastly , do note that my fan fiction are more heavily influenced by the manga than the anime . So please be aware there will be different in some character personality ._

* * *

**My masked love for you**

**To my dearest Usagi ,**

As you wish , I will be your friend forever .

I will mask my love, my feeling , my heart, my longing .

I will always be your friend , forever

Even though its time for me to leave your side ,

I will never forget your beautiful and radiant smile that brighten my day

I will never forget your beautiful silky hair that shone like beautiful gold threads under the sunlight .

I will never forget your beautiful ceruleans blue eyes that remind me of the summer's sky.

I will never forget you , forever .

My dearest princess , I will always pray for your happiness with the Earth Prince , even though it ache my heart alot ,

But it hurts me even more to see you heartbroken and your tears of sadness when your prince is lost .

I know I couldn't never be your lover , but please remember …..

I will always love you forever , my dearest Moon Princess

From : Kou Seiya

* * *

**Author Note : **_Sorry that its such a short drabble , but I do hope you guys like my attempt on writing of Seiya longing and love for Usagi. If you had any idea or thoughts for the drabbles , please drop me a review ~ I am glad to hear about your thoughts . _


	2. Some thing will never change

**Author Note : Okay , time for the 2****nd**** drabble, hope you guys will love it . ^.^ **

** To James birdsong : thanks a lot , I glad you like the first drabble . ^.^ Hope you will like my 2****nd**** drabble ~**

* * *

**Some thing will never change ~**

* * *

**In the present Tokyo**

It was a peaceful Sunday morning , Ikuko and Kenji was sitting at the table enjoying their breakfast .

"Sigh, time really flies like an arrow ! Our kids are all grown up ." Kenji exclaimed . Ikuko smiled and looked at her husband , "Yup , Our kids are all grown up , soon they will get married , start having their own family and we will be grandma and grandpa". At the mention of the kids getting married , Kenji crinkled his face in disdain, " I not going to let Usagi marry Chiba , he's too old for her" Ikuko sighed and gave a peck on her husband's cheek, " Stop being so childish , you know that not possible . Mamoru is a nice gentleman and our daughter are deeply in love with him." Kenji scorn at the mention of Mamoru name and the idea of his wife siding with that man .

" But Usagi had really matured a lot this few years, she becoming more like an adult." Kenji muttered.

"Yes, Usagi had really changed a lot , The teachers are complimenting that Usagi had really been very hardworking and had improved a lot on her grades and she will be able to make it to University…..." just when Ikuko was continuing praising on how her daughter had matured a lot , a scream was heard coming out from her daughter room . " Oh my god ! I am late! Rei is going to kill me !" Usagi screamed in horror. Upon hearing their daughter's scream, Ikuko and Kenji sighed and shook their head and muttered in unison " Some things will never change."

* * *

**In 30****th**** Century Crystal Tokyo**

"Grr….WHERE IS USAGI ! , I'M GOING TO KILL HER IF DOES NOT ARRIVE SOON!" Rei yelled angrily. Makoto and Minako shook their head wearily.

Its was some days ago when Usagi and the girls decide to meet up today by the pavilion at the garden for breakfast as it had been a long time since the girls and Usagi had breakfast together.

" Maybe Usagi… no I mean Queen Serenity is sick? Or maybe she is been held down by important matter ?" Ami said with a worry frown on her forehead. Rei glared angrily at Ami and argue that regardless of what , Usagi should have send someone to inform them that she will be late rather than making them wait for her out in the garden for half an hour. "Sigh, I think we should go inside the palace and look for Usagi, rather than continue to wait for her outside." Makoto said wearily. The girls nodded their head in agreement and went inside the palace to look for their queen.

Just when the girls are about to walk toward the study room , they saw King Endymion and Luna walking out of the room. The girls immediately hurried to the king and questioned the queen whereabouts. "Ermmm … if you are looking for Usagi , I believe she still sleeping." Luna replied.

"USAGI , I GOING TO KILL YOU !" Rei shouted angrily , burning in rage. The rest of the girls just shook their head and thought in silent ; some things will never change.

Meanwhile inside the bedroom ….someone was screaming in despair …..

"Oh My God ! I'm late ! Rei is going to kill me! Queen Serenity aka Usagi sprinted out of the bed screaming in horror as she receive a telepathy from her husband saying Rei is burning in rage and she better be prepare for Rei's yelling.

* * *

**Author Note : I always believe that no matter how old we grow/mature, there are some part inside us will never change; like maybe our love for sweet food or maybe our clumsiness****…****.etc ****…**** so I decided to create a drabble believing that even when Usagi ascend her throne as Neo-Queen Serenity, there are some part of her will still remain as Usagi. **

**To my readers : Please do review and let me hear your thoughts about my drabble ~ All opinions on this drabble / new ideas for the next drabbles are welcome . ^.^ Cya guys again on the next drabble ~**


	3. Destiny

**Thanks to all those who had read and support my drabbles / fanfic ^.^ **

**Special Thanks to :**

**LoveInTheBattleField : Thanks a million for the continue support of my story ! I appreciate it a lot ^.^ *hugs***

**To my dearest readers : Take a breath , relax and enjoy my third drabble ~**

* * *

**Destiny**

"Mummy, what is that beautiful blue planet called ?" The five-years old Princess Serenity asked her mum, the Queen of Moon.

"My dear, that is planet Earth." the queen smiled at her curious daughter.

"Mummy ! Its so beautiful ! I love the beautiful blue swirling with the clouds of white! Can we go there , sometime ?" Princess Serenity pleaded her mum with the puppy eyes.

"No honey, I afraid not, the earthling does not like us in their homeland"the queen patted her daughter head , as her daughter pouted her lips in disappointment.

Princess Serenity stare at the blue planet, making a vow in her heart , that one day she will visit the Earth; the planet that she had fallen in love at first sight.

* * *

"Princess ! Princess! Where are you !" The sailor guardian of the Mars screamed at her top voice, looking desperately for her princess.

"Rei, I over here ! Inside the viewing hall." the 14-years old Princess Serenity yelled back.

"What are you looking at , my dear princess?" the sailor guardian of the Mercury asked her princess, as all the princess guardians walking into the viewing hall.

"I told you guys not to called me princess , call me Serenity!" Princess Serenity pouted her lips in disapproved at her guardian. Princess Serenity then turned her head and continue to gaze at the blue planet.

"Guys, have you been to Earth?" Princess Serenity turned and questioned her friends. The guardians shook their head in unison, looking curious as to the princess sudden spark of interest on Earth.

"When I was five years old, I accompany my mummy to this viewing gallery and immediately I was mesmerized by Earth. Ever since then, I always wanted to visit Earth but I know its impossible ." the princess muttered softy as she look fondly at the beautiful blue planet.

"I sorry princess, but it's the rule. Look on the bright side , Earthling are a bunch of selfish and barbaric people , its good not to mix around with them." the guardian of Venus said gently, patting the little princess's head.

"Lets go have lunch ! I bet everyone is hungry ! Beside my dear princess I prepare something special and yummy for you !" the guardian of Jupiter clapped her hands enthusiastically , hoping the mention of food will cheer the princess up. The princess then giggled and smiled fondly at her guardians ,appreciating their attempts of trying to make her feel better. The princess then take a one last longing look at the blue planet before walking out of the viewing gallery

* * *

**4 months later ~**

Hiding from her mum and guardians, Princess Serenity decided to sneak down to Earth. She sneaked to the teleporter and set the location to Earth, in a blink of an eye, she found herself surrounded by beautiful vivid color grassland .

The grass shone with bright emerald color , pairing itself with flowers of different species and sizes , greeting serenity's eyes with its beautiful vibrant colors. Trees of different sizes sprang everywhere , bearing delicious, juicy looking fruits, urging one to have a bite on the fruits.

"Its beautiful , is this really Earth ? " Princess sighed in delightful as she drink in the beautiful sight surrounding her.

"Yes, its Earth, and I glad you like it" A deep ,warm voice sounded behind Serenity. Serenity turned and was surprise to find a handsome tall man, cladding in black armor standing behind her.

"Who are you ?" Princess Serenity whispered fearfully, not knowing whether the handsome man is a friend or foe.

"Don't be scare, dear moon princess, I am not going to hurt you. My name is Endymion, I am the prince of Earth." the handsome man smiled gently, seeing how he had frightened Serenity with his sudden appearance. Shocked and frightened at the sudden meeting with the Earth prince and her exposure of her identity , the princess took a step backward , looking very frightened.

" I so sorry, Prince Endymion. I will leave the Earth immediately, please don't mention to your parents that I had landed on Earth." Princess Serenity whispered, trembling in fear. The prince sighed and shook his head, as he unarmed himself , taking off his sword and left it on the ground. "I not going to tell anyone you are here , so please don't be afraid of me." the prince whispered softly as he took a careful step forward, extending his hand in a form of friendly gesture. Princess Serenity stare fearfully at prince , and then turn to look to at his sword and back to the man's gentle smile. Time seems to freeze as the princess stare at the handsome prince in uncertainly, suddenly a small smile formed on the princess face as she reach to take the prince hand . " Ok , I will trust you." the princess smiled as she gaze into the beautiful midnight blue eye. The prince was mesmerize by the beautiful and gentle smile on the princess face, that he did not realize that he was starting too intensely at the princess.

"Is there something on my face ?" the princess asked gently as she blushed with red at the intense stare of the prince.

"No .. no … there nothing on your face." the prince muttered nervously , hoping that he did not frightened the princess with his intense stare. The princess then let out a beautiful bell-like giggle and started running forward , dragging the prince with her.

"Since you are the Earth Prince , can you show me around this place? Its breath-taking" The princess asked cheerfully

"Yes, I can ." The prince smile fondly , as he looked into the bright cerulean blue eyes of the princess, falling in love with her at first sight.

* * *

**A/N : **Completed my third drabble ! Yeah ! Hope you guys like my version of princess Serenity and Prince Endymion first meeting and also the part on princess Serenity falling in love with planet Earth. ^.^

I do hope/love if you guys could leave a review/opinion/critics after the reading to let me know your thoughts about my drabbles and how I can improve on it ^.^ I do welcome new ideas/ story plots for my drabbles , so if you had an inspiration or ideas on it , drop me a review ^.^

Lastly, * big hugs* to all my readers ! See ya again next time ~


	4. Bitter ! Sweet ! Saltiness !

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor moon nor its characters ****…**** except some plots which belongs to my own creativity ^.^ Sailor moon and its characters copyright by Naoko Takeuchi**

***hugs & loves * to all my dearest readers and supporters ~ You guys give me strength and muse to continue the drabbles ^.^  
**

* * *

**Special Thanks to : **

**LoveInTheBattleField :A million thanks for your loyal support ! I will keep it coming and strive to make the drabble better ^.^ **

**Anon : I glad you like and find the drabbles adorable ^.^ **

**Serenityangelrose : Thanks for the follows and favourite *hugs***

**Charmed Aurane : Thanks for the follows ~ * hugs***

**Sit back, relax , have a cup of tea/coffee and enjoy the drabbles ~**

* * *

**Bitter ?! Sweet ?! Saltiness ?!**

_**In the present Tokyo**_**_…_**

"Usagi , what are you doing inside the kitchen ?" Chibi-usa asked curiously, as she seldom see Usagi hanging inside the kitchen for so long.

"Good afternoon Chibi-usa , I'm making some chocolate for tomorrow Valentine" Usagi replied, smiling sweetly.

"Okay. Is these the chocolate you planning to give ?" Chibi-usa questioned , pointing to a plate filled with dark brown color out of shape hearts.

"Ohh.. No ! Those chocolate are out of shape, I am re-doing, to make better heart-shaped chocolate to give to Mamoru and the girls" Usagi said, smiling sheepishly.

Chibi-usa nodded and went to grab the out of shape chocolate to taste it. To her horror, the chocolate tasted weird and awful. The chocolate taste of burn, mingling with taste of extreme saltiness and bitterness. "Yuck ! Usagi, what have you done to chocolate? Its taste awful ! " Chibi-usa shrilled in horror, spitting out the remaining chocolate in her mouth. Usagi was surprise and shock at Chibi-usa's reaction , as she had carefully follow every single instruction on the recipe.

Usagi immediately went to grab a chocolate and taste it. Chibi-usa saw Usagi's face went from pale white to green as she is bites the chocolate. "Oh my god ! This is disgusting" Usagi screamed in horror, uncertain what went wrong with her chocolate. Chibi-usa went to look at Usagi's ingredient for the chocolate, hopefully to find some trace as to why the chocolate taste so awful. To her utter shock , she found that Usagi had been using salt instead of sugar and she had also used the 90% bitter chocolate bar instead of the semi-sweet. Usagi almost fainted when she saw the mistakes she had made.

Determine to bake beautiful valentine chocolate, Usagi dumped the awful chocolate and the ones in baking, grabbed her purse and dashed out of the house to re-buy the ingredients needed. Shaking her head and sighing , Chibi-usa remember seeing similar scenes back in 30th Century Tokyo whenever her mum decided to try cooking or baking.

Out in the street walking , Chibi-usa was deep in thoughts, unsure of whether she should give Helios a valentine chocolate. Been too deep in thought , Chibi-usa didn't realize that Makoto had been calling out to her until, Makoto went to tap Chibi-usa head. "Hey ! Chibi-usa , what have you been thinking about ? So deep in thoughts !" Makoto commented.

"Er…Hi Makoto … hmmm… Makoto, can I ask a favor from you ?" Chibi-usa asked Makoto, pleading with puppy eyes.

"Err ..Sure , what is it ?" Makoto asked. Twirling her pink hair , blushing with red, Chibi-usa whispered to Makoto, seeking for Makoto's permission to use the kitchen to bake chocolate for Helios. Makoto immediately agreed, smiling broadly as they set off to Makoto's house.

"Sigh ! I so sorry Makoto, I made a mess in your kitchen." Chibi-usa apologized, hanging her head low in sadness

"Its okay , we can clean it up later . What happen ? You look so depressed. " Makoto questioned, looking very concern at the little pink-haired girl. Chibi-usa looked up sadly and pointed towards a pile of dark brown weird looking things. "My chocolate turned out even more worst than Usagi's. I am so sorry Makoto, I follow every step you written on the paper , but it just went wrong." Chibi-usa muttered sadly. Ruffling the little girl's hair, Makoto give a hug to Chibi-usa and went to grab a piece of weird looking chocolate to taste it. "Oh .. I think you had overcooked the chocolate, mistaking the salt as sugar and maybe you need some guidance on molding the chocolate "Makoto commented , smiling gently.

"Ohhh… just like the mistake Usagi made, guess we are really mum and daughter."Chibi-usa laughed half-heartily.

Folding her arms in determination, Chibi-usa looked at her failed chocolate, "Guess I just had to re-bake everything." Chibi-usa said with determination.

"Yup, we just have redo it again , and this time I be by your side, guiding you. Don't worry about it !" Makoto said cheerfully, patting the little girl's head. Eyes sparkled with determination , Chibi-usa nodded her head in agreement, agreeing they will re do the chocolate only after the dinner as she is starving. Laughing heartily, Makoto went to grab their dinner before Chibi-usa's stomach growls again.

_**About 10pm at night ****…****.**_

"There , look its done ! And it look pretty !" Makoto said, smiling happily as she saw the pink-haired girl eyes sparkling with satisfaction and happiness.

'Thanks Makoto ! You are my savior ! Now I give this chocolate to Helios !" Chibi-usa cheered happily, hugging Makoto tightly.

_**Meanwhile in the Tsukino****'****s house ****…****.**_

"Yeah, finally the chocolate are done !" Usagi cheer, smiling happily , glad that all her hard work pay off. Just when Usagi was cheering at her success , an angry footstep can be heard marching into the kitchen.

"Usagi ! What have you done to my kitchen !" Ikuko yelled angrily at Usagi , as she almost faint at the sight of her kitchen. Usagi smiled sheepishly at Ikuko as she looked at the kitchen that is filled with splatter of chocolate everywhere , unwashed dishes stacking high up and messy counter filled with wrappers and dirty tools.

Look like tonight going to be a long night, Usagi thought silently.

* * *

**A/N **: Oops… I bully Usagi & Chibi-usa too much on their cooking skills XD , but well everything still turned out well in the end *(although I was planning to end the drabbles with failed chocolate ! *evil laughter* ) I also wanted to add in the parts on chibi-usa giving the chocolate to Helios ~ It will be soo cute and sweet , but I decided to to cut it of as it will make the drabble too long , maybe maybe I do it some other time ~

Lastly hope you guys enjoy this drabble and have a fun weekend ! Don't forget to drop me a review if you have any ideas/critics/ opinions .. Etc . I be happy to hear from all you … until next time …. Cya guys again ~ Ciaoz ~


	5. I will protect you !

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor moon nor its characters ****…**** except some plots which belongs to my own creativity ^.^ Sailor moon and its characters copyright by Naoko Takeuchi**

***Millions love for my dearest readers and supporters ! * Thanks for all the supports and reviews !**

**Special Thanks to : **

** Artemis the Moon Maiden : Thanks for the love for chapter 1 and the favourite ^.^ Its seems like you are a Chibi-usa fan ? I will accept your request and use it for my next drabble ^.^ Is there any special scene or stuff you will also like it to appear on Hotaru/Chibi-usa theme drabble ?**

** James Birdsong : Hope you will like my other 3 stories ^.^ **

** LoveInTheBattleField : Happy Belated Easter . , although its kinda of very belated ****…**** anyway wish you have a fun and happy weekend ^.^**

***Give Virtual Cookies to all the viewers* Sit back and enjoy the drabbles =D **

**P.S. : Kindly note that for all my Silormoon Fanfic, the names for all the characters follows Jap version rather than the English Dub version ~**

**P.S. Re-edit my fic ... correction on Prince Demande name ... **

* * *

**I WILL PROTECT YOU !**

"Brother , no matter what happen, this time round , I will protect you, he thought silently as he ran toward his brother…

… he could hear his brother screaming his name as he felt the attack pierce through him….

…..As the attack hit him, tons of images flashes through his brain …..

* * *

_Flashbacks from the past ….._

Houses were burn to ashes , corpses and body parts were lying everywhere, the smell of the blood and burn filled the air ; the place was in dead silent except for the cry of a tiny navy blue hair boy .

"Brother ! Brother ! Where are you ? I so scared !" the little boy cry out in despair, in hoping to find his missing brother. Suddenly a strong and dirty hand grabbed the little boy arm from the back; struggling to free himself , the little boy stamped his feet hard on his capturer's feet. The capturer howled in pain and anger as he released the boy's arm.

Freeing himself from the ugly and dirty looking man, the little boy ran as fast as he could, but soon he was outrun by the man. The man grabbed the little boy by his wrist and holding him high above the ground with the little boy's feet dangling in the air.

"Hmm.. You look pretty cute , maybe I could sell you to them and earn some extra cash." the man laughed evilly as he stare at his prize.

" Noo.. Please … please ..please let me go … ! Brother ! Brother! God , please help me !" the little boy screaming in despair. The man laughed evilly as he saw the little boy struggling and crying in fear. Suddenly the man stopped laughing and wore a surprise look and his face. The man turned toward his back and saw a Silvery white hair boy , about a few years older than the little boy, staring angrily at him. The man released the little boy as he stagger weakly forward, hand went toward his back and plucked two small dagger out from his body. The little boy ran towards the silvery white hair boy as the man fall flat to the ground , lying lifelessly with blood spreading and staining the man's clothes.

"Saphir, are you alright ?" The silvery white hair boy asked his little brother , as he hugged him tightly. The little boy smiled brightly at his elder brother , " I alright, Demande Nii-san ! I know you will come and save me ." Saphir said happily. Demande smiled and ruffled his little brother hair, " I will always protect you no matter what happen" Demande promised his little brother.

_Few years later…  
_

"Demande Nii-san who that cloaked man" Saphir asked his brother curiously. Demande ruffled his little brother head , "He is a friend , a friend that promise to give us enormous strong power." Demande answered.

Saphir dislike the cloaked man. He do not know why, but Saphir just dislike him. The cloaked man seems very dangerous and evil.

"Saphir what wrong ? You don't seems to look okay." Demande asked Saphir, looking very concerned. Saphir looked at his brother and shook his head, "its okay Nii-san, I alright … it just that ….hmm.. I don't like the cloaked man. He seems to be very dangerous." Saphir muttered softly. Demande smiled and raised his pinky fingher up , " don't worry, if anything happen, I will be there to protect you ." Demande promised his little brother. Saphir smiled at his brother and inside his heart , he silently promised , if anything happen, he will protect his brother too…

_End of Flashbacks …  
_

* * *

" I am so sorry Demande Nii-san , I will not be able to stay by your side anymore." Saphir whispered softly, smiling at his Nii-san. Demande hugged his brother tightly,"No.. no.. Saphir, .. noooo."

"Its okay, Demande Nii-san, please don't be sad, its my choice to protect you."Saphir whispered softly , holding onto his brother's clenched fist, as he was slowly slipping into the darkness. Demande hugged Saphir tightly, crying silently with tears trailing down his cheeks.

"I so sorry Nii-san , I will not be able to stay by your side anymore… please…take care…"Saphir whispered hoarshly, as he let out his one last breath, falling into the eternal darkness.

Staring at his brother's peaceful smile, Demande screamed in sadness and agony, as Saphir slips into an eternal sleep.

* * *

**A/N : **Hope you guys like the idea of the brotherly-love in my fanfic ^.^ This idea came about when I was thinking on a new idea for my drabble… then I realized that Sailormoon is filled with sister love ( referring to the sisterly love between the senshi , outer Senshi & Usagi. ) & couple love but so little brotherly love and so ….TA DA DA ….. I decide to write one drabble on it , dedicating to the two handsome brother; Saphir & Demand. And hopefully, I didn't make the brothers too out of character .. and if I did , I so sorry ! ^.^

Do hope you guys love this fanfic as much as I do and wishes you guys to have a happy weekend ~ Please do read and review to let me know your thoughts and feeling about my fanfic. Ideas/Critics/Opinions are highly welcome, so don't be shy to leave a review ^.^

Until next time …Cya guys again .. Byeeeeeezzz


	6. Destiny II

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor moon nor its characters ****…**** except some plots which belongs to my own creativity ^.^ Sailor moon and its characters copyright by Naoko Takeuchi**

**Appreciations & many loves & thanks to my dearest readers & supporters ~ You guys give me the power & energy to continue on this drabble ^.^ *loves & hugs for the readers & supporters ***

* * *

**Special Thanks to :  
**

** LoveInTheBattleField :** **I glad you find [ Chapter : I will protect you ! ] is great ^.^ I was worry that many will dislike that chapter. As it seems to be writing in favor of Sailormoon villain =X**

** Artemis the Moon Maiden : Yeah ! We can't just let the girls have fun and missed out the cute guys in SM … =D ****I think for most of the websites and fanfic, most people spelled it as Demand/Diamond , rather than Demande, guess the name got pretty mixed up during the translation process =X **** And Regarding to your request , I am very sorry I couldn't complete the request in time, as I missed and did not saw your PM in time…I will tried my best to complete it for the next weekly update drabble. I am very sorry.**

**P.S. : Kindly note that for all my Silormoon Fanfic, the names of all the characters follows Jap version rather than the English Dub version ~**

**P.S. Please do note that this chapter is a continuation/part of chapter 3 [ Destiny]**

* * *

**DESTINY II**

Awestruck by the picturesque scene he sees, Prince Endymion stood rooted to the ground, unable to move.

Beautiful rainbow colors butterflies gliding gracefully through the sky like beautiful flower petals, fluttering playfully around the angelic girl. Beautiful pearl white dress whirl and swing gracefully as its owner dance and play with the butterflies. Silvery white hair emitting beautiful soft glow under the sunlight, tied into a ponytail ending with two buns setting on top of the angelic girl's head.

Suddenly something caught the prince eye; the crescent moon-like scar on the girl's forehead. Prince Endymion recognized the scar, the crescent moon-like scare symbolize the Moon royal family. Judging from the look and the body language, she must be the moon princess, Prince Endymion thought silently"

Its so beautiful , is this really Earth ? " The Moon Princess sighed in delightful as she twirled and danced around the grassland.

"Yes, its Earth, and I glad you like it" Prince Endymion replied, hoping that his sudden intrusion will not cause any panic for the Moon Princess.

The Moon Princess turned and stared at the prince, like a deer caught in the headlight. Prince Endymion cursed himself for been so blunder and thoughtless.

"Who are you ?" the Moon Princess whispered fearfully, taking a step backward, preparing to run if any danger arise.

"Don't be scare, dear moon princess, I am not going to hurt you. My name is Endymion, I am the prince of Earth." Prince Endymion smiled gently, hoping the princess will be less fearful of him after knowing who he is , however it seems to strike even more panic on her.

" I so sorry, Prince Endymion. I will leave the Earth immediately! Please don't mention it to your parents." Princess Serenity whispered, trembling in fear.

Prince Endymion sighed and shook his head as he slowly unarmed himself, hoping to convince the princess he meant no harm to her. "I am not going to tell anyone you are here , so please don't be afraid of me." Prince Endymion whispered softly as he took a careful step forward, extending his hand in a form of friendly gesture. Time seems to freeze between them when suddenly a small and gentle smile formed on the princess face as she took Prince Endymion's hand.

Prince Endymion stood rooted to the ground, dazed by the princess's innocent and beautiful smile… ~ He had fall in love with the angelic moon princess…

"Prince Endymion , what is this ? Its so pretty …and what is that ? Is it edible ?" Princess Serenity ask curiously, hopping happily from one place to another. Prince Endymion chuckle upon seeing the princess so cute and hyper-enthusiastic about everything.

"Prince Endymion, what are you chuckling at ?" Princess Serenity ask, pouting her lips in disapproval.

Prince Endymion shakes his head in deny, smiling mysteriously at the princess, eyes sparkling with playfulness."Its your imagination Princess Serenity , I did not laugh or chuckle. And I will appreciate it if you could just call me Endymion and not Prince Endymion." Prince Endymion answered teasingly.

"Humph .. Then you should called me Serenity too , not Princess Serenity." Princess Serenity rebuked , sticking her tongue out, staring fiercely at the prince. Prince Endymion chuckled in amusement, ignoring the princess fiercely stare. Suddenly Prince Endymion looked sternly at the princess, "Serenity , does the Queen know that you are here ?" Prince Endymion asked seriously.

Princess Serenity shook her head slowly and looked at the ground, " No, mother does not know that I am here , I sneaked here".

Prince Endymion patted Princess Serenity head gently, " Serenity, I think you should go home now, your mother and your guards will be very worried." Prince Endymion whispered softly, smiling gently at the Princess.

Princess Serenity look up with teary bright cerulean eyes, gazing into the Prince's mesmerizing midnight blue eyes. "but but… there still many things I want to see .. And and … I have not get to know you more.." Princess Serenity whispered, cheeks blushing with rosy red.

Prince Endymion smiled gently at the princess, " Its okay, Serenity. Please don't be so sad, we will meet again, I promised." Prince Endymion whispered gently, he too is unwilling to let the princess go.

Princess Serenity nodded her head sadly and follow Prince Endymion to the teleporter room.

Before moving into the teleporter, Princess Serenity give a quick peck on the prince's left cheek " Endymion, thank you for everything , I really have a lot of fun with you today ...We will meet again!" Princess Serenity giggled ,waving goodbye to the prince. Prince Endymion stood rooted to the ground, smiling to himself..

…We will meet again, Princess Serenity…my angelic princess…

* * *

**A/N : **Hope you guys enjoy the lovey dovey new submitted love drabble of Princess Serenity & Prince Endymion ~ Please do read & review and let me know your thoughts about my drabbles, opinion/critics/ are highly welcome …=D

And do drop me a review if you had any new ideas/request on the next drabbles ~ ^.^ they are all highly welcome.

Okay, I will stop here now, my tummy is screaming for me to get some food… *growl* so until next week … byeeeeeeeeee … enjoy the weekends and have fun ~ *hugs & loves*


End file.
